


No Gravity

by josephina_x



Series: Dimension 46'\-E [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Crossover, Gen, Post-Series, Post-Weirdmageddon, Zero Gravity AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephina_x/pseuds/josephina_x
Summary: Zero Gravity AU meets Dimension 46’\ -- good times!





	No Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Fic: No Gravity  
> Fandom: Gravity Falls  
> Pairing: n/a  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Spoilers: through the end of the series, and some of the books (Journal #3)  
> Summary: Zero Gravity AU meets Dimension 46’\ -- good times!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not for profit.  
> AN: Yeahhh, not gonna make sense if you don’t (re)read the first one. I’m starting directly from there, almost. No recap.
> 
> Information on tanosan96’s Zero Gravity AU can be found [here](http://tanosan96.tumblr.com/post/147541258187/zero-gravity-au-full-characters-design-and-plot) and [here](http://tanosan96.tumblr.com/post/149841490722/zero-gravity-au-official-story-contents)! I love this thing so much, you guys :)

\---

“Wah! No!” Cipher yelled, arms flailing as he struggled to get out of Ford’s half-nelson and was failing miserably at it. “No no no!” he kept yelling as Ford grabbed him up off of the couch.

“Stop that!” Ford said, as he dragged him off of the porch -- gritting his teeth in annoyance when they jerked to a stop for a moment, and he had to wrench Cipher away from the banister he had gotten ahold of -- and all-but-carried him towards the circle under one arm after that.

“Nnn,” Cipher whimpered slightly, quieting for a second.

...apparently only to catch his breath a slight bit before starting to flail wildly again while yelling out at the top of his lungs, “ _ **HELLLLLP!**_ ”

The sheer incongruity of it had Ford coming to a stop to stare down at him in astonishment, because who in the world could Cipher possibly think would help him--

It was that point that Ford heard an angry yell, but before he could fully spin in the direction of the noise, or duck out of the way -- or even completely process what was going on -- he was hit in the side of the head with a rather large stick.

Ford went down.

Dizzily, he managed to force his way through the shock, to get his arms under him and look up to see… a blond-haired, no, dark-haired boy with blond highlights clutching a rather large stick with two hands, breathing heavily and standing over him.

“ _YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!!!_ ” the teenager yelled at him, pointing the stick at him. “OR I’LL--”

“Bill!” he heard the blue-haired one cry out in what sounded like relief, scrambling out of Ford’s reach and forward.

“-- _MURDER_ YA’ AND-- wait, wait-wait-wait--” the blond-- _Bill?_ \-- said, switching from murderous intent to alarm as his brother(?) moved forward and practically tackled him at the waist, clinging to him, and he staggered backwards and-- “no-- Will-- dangit-Will-I’m right in the middle of _threatenin’_ \--! WAH!” the teenager yelled as his brother grabbed onto him harder and he overbalanced and, flailing, went down backwards.

Ford blinked. He hadn’t realized that a person could actually make a sound like a ‘crash!’ falling down onto an expanse of non-metallic ground like that, but this one certainly managed it somehow.

Ford gingerly sat up and glanced over at the rest of the Zodiac members, who were watching the proceedings with various levels of amusement, confusion, and alarm.

“Grunkle Ford, are you okay?!” he heard Mabel call out, as Dipper and Mabel started moving quickly towards him.

He looked back over at the tangled mess of two teenagers lying on the ground in front of him, as he raised a hand and felt the side of his head. “I… think so?” he allowed. He hadn’t completely dodged the hit, but he didn’t think he was bleeding. He was pretty sure that the metal plate he had on that side had taken most of the hit, luckily enough for him. Though as for the teenagers...

“Ow,” he heard the one teenager -- Bill -- mutter from the ground.

“Bro-- bro--” he heard the other one -- Will? -- say, muffled presumably by the fabric of the yellow hoodie that the other one was wearing, that the blue-haired teen had his face fully pressed into. “You _saved_ me.”

He heard a slight groan from the ground, and saw the kid move his right hand up to his face, to perform what looked like a facepalm.

“Will, we talked about this,” he heard Bill mutter in extreme annoyance from the ground. “No jumpin’ me until I finish beating people up--”

“You’d finished.”

“-- _and threatening them!_ ” Bill said, sitting up and shoving at his brother’s head with his hand. It looked like he was trying to push him off of him, at least slightly. “Seriously, _off!_ \--And where’s my stick?!”

“Oh, you mean this one?” a much more familiar voice said.

Ford, Will, and Bill all looked up at Stanley, who was now holding onto the stick that Bill had lost hold of in the confusion, slapping it into the palm of his other hand at even intervals. He looked rather stone-faced, and vaguely threatening.

“Uh…” Bill said, then he got a familiar looking grin. “Ha ha! Don’t suppose that you’d, uh, maybe just want to, uh…” the kid trailed off, and Ford had to fight down an amused smirk, because _this_ kid was having trouble maintaining the grin and was definitely starting to sweat, obviously nervous underneath all the bluster. --Bill Cipher, this was _not_.

Stanley stared down at the blond kid with a highly unamused expression, and the blond kid stared back up at him.

“Well--” Bill said brightly, bringing his head down level with a fixed smile on his face, “--time to run!”

And with that he shoved his brother off of him, and performed an odd tuck-and-roll maneuver over him before grabbing Will’s hand and neatly picking his brother up off of his feet, tossing him over a shoulder, and carrying him along with him while he booked it for the treeline at top speed.

Stanley and Ford both stared after them.

“So,” Stanley said. “You maybe wanna explain this one, Ford?”

“...I would if I could, Stanley,” Ford said, feeling vaguely embarrassed. Clearly, neither one of those two kids was Bill Cipher.

But then, what _had_ those cultists been doing with Bill’s petrified body in the forest, if not trying to summon him back?

His brother sighed down at him.

“C’mon,” said Stan. “Lemme take a look at that head of yours, make sure that kid didn’t break anything important.”

Ford shot him a look.

\---


End file.
